SAW Fox
by Indestructable Furry Fan
Summary: Fox has been traveling with his companions for a while now. it was quite dull for the team, untill Fox spotted Star Wolf's base. it was time for him to get revenge. SAW x Star Fox Xover
1. The reverse Cat Trap

**SAW Fox**

The tv in front of him turned on.

"Hello, Panther. I want to play a game..." a raspy voice said as a figure appeared on the video, which had a blue tint.

"Throughout your career, you have been killing the innocent, killing fearless leaders for money, and doing the unthinkable to men's loved one's. most people would call you a killer, a murderer, a sick man. I call you unworthy of the body you possess." he said. "My friend has set up part of this trap for you, he is a very familiar vulpine you know." he continued. "The key to unlatch the device that is hooked to your mouth, is in the container next to you." Pnther felt around his jaw, there was a strange metal contraption around it. "However, that container is filled with acid, that could burn your hand off in seconds." he said. "If you do not unlock the contraption hooked to your upper and lower jaw in time, your mouth will be permanitly ripped open. here, let me show you." he moved the camera as Panther made a few muffled screams. a timer was ticking in the backround before the plastic version of the felines head was ripped in half. "I made a deal with you, that if you ever touched them, you would be a dead man. live or die, make your choice." the screen fuzzed and shut off. Panther started to scream at the top of his lungs, standing up. he heard a snap, followed by ticking. He felt like he was going to lose all self control, he looked at the container before reaching into it, preparing for the worst experience in his life.

"MMMMMRRRMGGHH!!!" Panther made a muffled cry in agony as he reached into the acid, he barely felt a thing except pain, he felt an object at the bottom of the container, he ripped is hand out of the liquid, looking at his blood-stained hand. He started to hyper-ventilate, pain coursed through his hand and jaw. He looked at the acid again before reaching in again with another muffled scream. he grabbed as hard as he could at the object he barely felt. pulling his hand out, he looked at it, his thumb was now showing its bone, and the rest of the fingers were quite mangled. "MMM!" Panther tried to swear "Dammit!" as he found that he had nothing in his hand, he fell to his knees, hearing the finall ticks on the timer. "FMMM!" he tried to scream "FK" before the timer came to its last click, the trap snapped open and the upper part of his head was ripped straight off, the other part of the trap hung loosely around his neck with flesh and blood on it.

Fox and Krystal laughed in triumph at the site that they saw over the camera. "Now he's gone..." Fox started. "And now we can have even more fun." Krystal finished for him in a slightly sexy tone.

A/N: sorry for this chapter being so short, its the first one and the next will be longer. Once again credit to CibiFalco for the inspiration. R&R!


	2. Wolf twister

Wulfarus O'Donnell walked down the hallways of the Sargasso Spaceport, the place that him, Chameleon Powalski and Panther Caruso called home. he stopped at a door that had a silver plate that read "Leon", Wolf rapped on the door. "Yo, Leon, I need to talk to you." He said. "Be right there boss." a muffled voice came from inside. about a minute after, Leon stepped out in his daily blue uniform. "You wanted to see me?" he asked. "Yes, Have you seen that black rose-loving ladies man anywhere?" Wolf asked. "Nah, bastards probably in bed with some other broad." Wolf nodded in agreement. Panther had been becoming more perverted for some reason over the past few months, for what reason no one knew. "Alright, but I want a long range sensor scan for him if he doesn't show up tommorow." Leon nodded and headed back into his room. Wolf headed over to the kitchen, when he was there, he noticed blood stains on the floor. "The hell?" he murmered as he reached down and sniffed it. "Fresh." he said, he followed the trail untill it came to a halt in the hangar. Wolf suddenly felt something enter his neck, his vision blurred, he wobbled around untill he finally lost conciousness.

Wolf opened his eye, he tried to move, but it seemed like he was strapped to something, only his right arm could move. there was a T.V in front of him, it appeared to be the only thing in the dull, green room. A grey figure appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Wolf. I want to play a game. right now you are strapped to a death device, there is a key to unlock all of your limbs, it is in the container above you, you cant see it, but it is there, all you need to do is reach through the hole and get the key. but be warned, for when you reach in, you will have a time limit to how long you can reach for the key before the blades on the hole begin to rotating. and if you do not unlock yourself in time, your limbs will be rotated untill they are permanantly twisted off. how much blood will you shed to stay alive, Wolf? live or die, make your choice." after that, the T.V shut off and a timer started to tick. Wolf noticed he didn't have his eyepatch on, he knew not to panic, he reached up and felt arond the container untill he found the hole, reaching through the blades, he noticed there was even more of a catch to this "Game", as when he reached in, salt and cirus poured out. "Shit." Wolf swore, he reached around for the key. the blades slightly cut into him as he kept reaching for the key, he grunted in pain at times, as the salt and citrus poured into his wounds. he finally felt the key after about twenty seconds. he grabbed it and ripped his hand out. he let out a scream of agony as flesh was torn off of his arm. out of instinct, he let go of the key as salt and citrus splashed from the hole onto the fresh wounds. "FUCK!" Wolf screamed. he panted heavily for a few seconds before he reached up again and let out screams, short howls and whimpers. his left arm started to rotate. "No no no no no!- FUCK!" he screamed as his left arm broke and kept on twisting. he now let out screams as he searched for the key. the room started to smell of blood as his left arm was now ripped open from the rotation, he felt the blood trickle from his arm as it was slowly being twisted off. blood started to fill the tank above him. he couldnt take any more and ripped his hand out. Letting out another scream as the blades ripped at his bloody arm again. blood started to come out of his mouth as his left leg began to twist. sickening cracks ensued as the legs bones were broken apart, the stiches in the leg began to break and blood oozed from the wound. he reached up again and searched franticly for the key, the blades stabbed at is moving hands. his left arm stopped rotating, his left leg kept going and his right leg started up. he started to cough blood as his final limb was ripped open. his left leg came to a stop, and his head began to rotate. along with the blades on the hole that rotated faster than a drill, ripping apart the flesh. Wolf began to scream at the top of his lungs. the blades retracted for a moment before they rotated for his arm, they closed in and ripped his arm clean off. his head was now facing to he left. he growled before yelling a raspy, final word. "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIII-!" he was cut short by a snap, followed by the skin stitches breaking apart and blood oozing from the large ring around his neck, the blood shined a little in the dim light. the head kept rotating untill it was twisted 360 degrees. blood trickled from the mouth. the room had the atroucious stench of blood and had a silent, calm atmosphere, his arm lay in the water, filling it with thick blood.

The team stared at the screen. After about a minute of staring in awe Krystal jumped onto Fox. Rellik, Falco and Kate smirked. _That fucker was a leader? _Kate and Rellik thought. Slippy yawned. "Well, we should get to bed." he said. "Actually, Slip, there's one more." Falco said. Slippy raised an eyelid (Since he doesnt have brows). Falco startd to walk out. "Rellik, if you please?" he said. Rellik nodded and made a sly expression, before following after Falco. _Time to die, Lizard lips. _Falco thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: By the way, I did not rush this, this has been prepared for a while. remember, at the moment this is not planned to be very long, its just a Writers Block cure for my other story COMING SOON! R&R and view my profile.


End file.
